The Great Blue
by humanusscriptor
Summary: Warmonga has been searching her whole life for the Great Blue. When a human wearing Blue Armor makes the news, Warmonga thinks she has finally found him. She recruits them, and the Blue Armor helps take over Lorwardia. They then move to conquer earth. Meanwhile, Wade and Kim go on a mission to save Joss, but the trip goes entirely wrong. May rewrite later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Another KP story, can I get a Booyah! Anyways, this is gonna be satisfyingly longer than the tragic one-shot I originally posted. Lastly, I have problems with the description aspects. I'll likely lose it further on in the story. So, enjoy while you can.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KP or any characters. Special thanks to _Omniportant_ on deviantART for letting me write this. Slightly OOC Gemini.

* * *

Chapter 1

A man with dark auburn hair and wearing a purple jumpsuit was waiting in the bushes. He knew he only had one chance to succeed, for word would quickly reach the Possible's that he tried to kidnap Joss, and then Kim Possible would be on his tail. He did not want to have to face Kim, for she would arguably punish him severely.

A clicking of the light caused him to avert his attention to the window. Through the darkness, he could see his soon to be victim getting in bed. With swift movement, he crept toward the building, a note in one hand and a rag filled with chloroform in another. While he normally would avert to shocking the person unconscious, he decided to take a more methodical approach, for he wanted Slim to be informed of this only when it was too late.

Gemini searched for ways in, and sinisterly smiled when he spotted that the window was left open. Stuffing the chloroform in his pocket and biting down on the note, he scurried up the tree quickly and quietly. Then he dove in, rolled over, and appeared besides Joss. To his relief, Joss was still asleep. Gemini took out the chloroform, and stealthily approached her. He was right on top of her.

* * *

TEN MINUTES EARLIER

Slim's POV

I was sitting in a rocking chair reading a newspaper when my daughter, Joss, entered the room. For a seventeen year old, she was damn pretty. I loved her auburn hair, her green eyes, and her adventurousness attitude. She was a real Possible.

"Hullo, squirt. What canni do for ya?" I asked as I turned a page in the newspaper.

"Well, I was wonderin', since Prom be jus' 'round the corner and Wade being mah date, can I stay late?"

I put my newspaper down, and twitched my mustache in thought. Her curfew was normally eleven, but having her back by eleven on Prom night would be a crime. I suppose I had best let her stay to one. However, I also needed to account for all the smooching that Wade and Joss were going to be doing in the car. After analyzing the pros and cons for a good minute, I sighed. "Fahne by me. Long as yu'r back by 1:30."

Joss hugged me, and bolted into her room. I watched as the fire in the fireplace died out before I stretched, arose from my seat, and headed toward the stairs.

"Daaaaaaad! Daa—mmmph!" I heard my daughter cry out. My fatherly instincts kicked in and I rushed upstairs into Joss's room. There, I spotted a well-built man with dark auburn hair and a purple jumpsuit standing at the doorway, an unconscious Joss over his shoulder.

"You git your hands off mah daughter, ya varmint!" I ordered. I reached for the man but had to dive to the side when Joss's door exploded from the ammo. Rising to my knees, I spotted the kidnapper making off with Joss. I bolted toward him and had to shield my face when the man jumped through the window, shards of broken glass flying toward me. Without a care in the world for my safety, I jumped.

I landed on two feet, thankfully, and I dashed after the kidnapper. I had already lost my wife, and I was not about to lose Joss as well. Pushing that thought to the back of my mind, I chased after the varmint. The varmint kept firing his missiles at nearby objects, destroying the ranch, and trying to slow me down. However, I kept my legs pumping.

He had reached his ride, a mini helicopter. If he got away with Joss, then I'd have no chance of finding her. I doubled my efforts, ignoring the voice in the head that begged for my legs to stop going. The man opened the helicopter hatch, threw Joss in there, and hopped in the front seat. The plane started, and I realized with utmost horror that I might not make it.

As the plane rose into the air, I searched for something I could use to propel myself upward to grab onto the landing skid. My eye came across a tall rock. It just might do. I jumped up on the rock and lunged for the landing skid. My fingers grasped at the air where the landing skid had been, and I fell to the dirt ground with a thud. I glanced up and watched the gloating hoodlum fly off with Joss.

I got off the ground, and headed toward home, my back aching from taking that fall. It was a slow walk home. Most of the ranch was blown to bits. It took a while, but I grabbed the ice pack from the freezer. Looking over at the phone, I made a mental note to create a self-calling telephone. That way, I wouldn't have to type in the numbers in situations like this. I brought the phone over, placed the ice on my back, and dialed my brother's new home phone number.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Stoppable House

Mr. Dr. Possible's POV

Life at the new home was working out well. Ron and Kimmiecub were ecstatic about living together, go figure. The twins were spending a lot of the time away from the Stoppable house, and at Felix Renton's house instead. That was fine by me, for I didn't have to worry about all the weapons. I was downstairs watching a baseball game while Ron and Kim were likely upstairs in Ronald's room, doing unhealthy things if I might add. In the middle of a pitch, the phone rang and Mr. Stoppable, an actuary and the dad of my daughter's boyfriend, answered it.

"Hello? Yes, of course. Slim is on the phone," Mr. Stoppable announced, phone held out to me. Taking the phone, I went into another room. "Hey, Slim. What's up?"

I could sense a worried tone in his response as he said, "I need Kim over here, pronto."

"What are getting at?" I questioned, one eyebrow raised.

"And can you bring Wade over?" he added, completely ignoring my question.

"Hold the phone here! You want Wade coming, so it must have to do with Joss, and if you want Kim over—" It suddenly clicked, and I realized why he was so worried. His daughter was kidnapped. Likely, one of Kim's villains took her, and Slim needed Kim to figure out whom it was.

"Bingo. I'll see you later." With that, my brother hung up the phone. After handing Mr. Stoppable the phone and telling him about the trip, I embarked upstairs to Ron's room. I stopped, one hand on the door, thinking that maybe I didn't want to see what Kim and Ron was doing. I could hear moaning from inside the room. Against my better judgment, I opened the door.

On Ron's bed, a shirtless couple was making whoopee. I could see my daughter's bra on the ground, and Kim seductively kissing a pinned Ron. Ron was moaning. When Kim reached for Ron's zipper, I loudly cleared my throat. Ron and Kim hopped off each other. They threw on their shirts, and smiled sheepishly. I waited for Kim to say something, but she didn't.

"Well, putting the make out session behind us, Uncle Slim needs you, Wade, and me in Montana."

"What happened?" Kim asked.

"Your uncle is fine. Your cousin, Joss, has been kidnapped."

Kim's eyes widened. Mine did too when I thought of the sixteen year-old computer science who was dating her. If there was one thing the world's most perspicacious rocket scientist knows about Joss and Wade's relationship, it is that Joss means the world to him. Wade's love for Joss was stronger than the love he had for himself. Without her presence guiding him in the right direction, his personality and his happiness would succumb into a vast realm of nothingness.

* * *

A/N: Well, I got that up quicker than I thought. Updates will be horrible due to college, so there is a chance that this won't be updated again until late October.

Stay tuned: Next time, we learn Gemini's reason behind kidnapping Joss, and we get to see Wade's emotional breakdown!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long. Well, actually, I had it up two days early, but you know how college and midterms mess up your schedule. If not, pretend you do. I plan to merge the first two chapters later in one chapter, but for now, I'll just stick with this.

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.

* * *

Kim's POV

For a brief moment, I forgot all about the sex session I was having. My cousin was in danger. Wade was going to be devastated. I almost hit myself in the head for almost forgetting about Wade. How would he react to the news? Would he have an emotional breakdown? Probably.

Racking my brain, I thought of possible villains that would want to kidnap my cousin. The only two that came to mind were Drakken and Shego. I swore to myself that when I infiltrated their base, I would severely punish the two.

What a surprise I would be in for.

Dr. Possible and Ron were looking at me. I wasn't even aware that I had zoned out. When someone you love goes missing, it is hard to completely focus on the now, if you know what I mean.

"Okay," I finally responded. "I'll contact Wade for a ride. I'll meet you down soon."

Dr. Possible nodded and then headed downstairs. When Dad had left, I turned my attention to Ron. I was going to talk to him about the trip, but he beat me to it.

"You go. I'll stay here and wait," Ron offered.

"You can come with," I informed.

"No, it's family business. Besides, your dad probably wants me in a black hole for attempting to have sex with you."

I hated to admit, but Ron was right. My dad probably _would_ want him in a black hole! Ron was always sweet; he put other's needs before him.

"Okay. I will call you for the mission." Bringing up the Kimmunicator, I paged my scientific colleague. I expected him to be drinking his usual soda. He was drinking water instead. My mouth almost dropped open. "Wade? You're drinking water?"

"Yeah. It's healthier," he stated matter-of-factly. "What's up?"

"I need you to patch a ride to the OK Corral. And can you be backup? Ron opted this one out," I explained.

Wade agreed and told me the plane would be ready in fifteen minutes. I turned it off and thought about the Wade I had just seen. It was then that I realized he lost weight! He had been going to the gym! What had Joss done to make him like this, or was it all Wade's doing? Either way, I was genuinely happy for him.

A whirring noise came from outside Ron's bedroom, pulling me out of my reverie. I quickly kissed Ron goodbye, promising I would send him when we figured out who the villains were.

"I'll be waiting," were Ron's last words right before I got on the plane.

Wade wasn't on the plane when I stepped on. My dad whistled in surprise when he saw the inside.

"Are all your rides this nice?" he asked.

"Sometimes. We've got to pick Wade up, so let me go talk to Nakasumi-san." I entered the front of the jet and greeted Nakasumi-san and Yoshiko. "Before we leave, do you think we could make a stop at my friend's house?"

He nodded and muttered something in Japanese. Yoshiko said, "He says it's the least he can do after stopping his Diablo robots."

"No big!" I huffed as the private jet started. "Anyone could have defeated an army of robots with an high-tech battle suit and an Electro-Magnetic Scrambler!"

Nakasumi-san muttered something again in Japanese to Yoshiko.

"Nakasumi-san asks what an Electro-Mangetic um…"

"Never mind. Anyways..." Kim told them Wade's address, and they picked up Wade.

"Any idea what we're going to see?" he asked.

Dad and I shook our heads.

* * *

We expected to see a clean ranch when we landed, but we were way off. Chickens and other animals were running around while the robotic horses were lying upside down. The coops were burnt, vegetation depleted, and the fence was overturned. Shards of broken glass littered the ground, one of the upstairs doors was blown to bits, and there was a pungent smell of fuel. An explosion?

I looked to Dad who asked for a minute. He took in the smell and mouthed, "Ammo."

Ammo? Hmm…

"What happened here?" Wade asked upon seeing the damaged ranch.

"I don't know," I responded as I followed Dad inside Slim's house.

"Slim?" Dad called.

"In here!" a voice answered.

We followed the noise into the living room and saw Slim face down on the couch, an icepack on his back, and a telephone with a sticky note on the ground. All of our eyes widened.

"What happened?" Dad asked, concerned that his brother was now in pain. He rushed over and helped Slim sit up.

"Thanks. Where's Ron?" he asked upon seeing my boyfriend not here.

"He… chose to sit this one out," I admitted. _'Please don't talk about it, Dad.'_

"Good thing he did. That reminds me, Kim and I are going to have a talk about what I saw."

"Dad!" I groaned. "We weren't about to do it!" Upon receiving a glare, I quickly added, "Well, we were, but we weren't, you know what I mean?"

"No," was Dad's response.

"Um… as much as this is an interesting conversation," Slim interrupted, "I called you three over to help with a Cybertronics project."

"I'd love to help! Who for?"

"Some villain named Gemini. They kidnapped Joss and—"

"Joss? Joss is gone?" Wade croaked. "NOOOOOOO!" He sunk his knees down to the ground and wailed. Waterfalls cascaded down his face rather quickly. He pounded his fists on the ground and went on crying about how unfair life was. Now I see why Ron opted this one out.

I followed Slim and Dad upstairs and into Joss's room. I listened as best I could as Slim told us about Joss's kidnapping, and about how he had tried to save her. Gemini did this, and he was going to pay. As soon as Wade gets over his emotional breakdown to think logically.

Wade was still bawling his eyes out when we came down. Eventually, I growled, grabbed Wade by the shirt, and lifted him up.

"Man up, Wade!" I ordered. "We know you are upset Joss that was taken, but that is no reason for you to act like a baby! Now, stop crying, and help us with the project, gosh darnit!" When that didn't work, I grabbed his ear and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," he stated. "What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his ear.

I gave Wade an 'are you serious' look. He frowned. "I was having an emotional breakdown, wasn't I?"

"You think?" I yelled. "Now, you got to suck up your sadness and help me find Joss. And then the two of you can go to Prom," I added.

That statement had Wade in a trance, but finally, he grinned, and in a confident manner, he stated, "Let's do this!"

I smiled. "That's more like it. We know Gemini kidnapped Joss because he wanted to exchange her for some Cybertronic suit. What we don't know is where Joss is, am I right?"

"Unfortunately, you are correct. However, I have a hunch where she might be."

"And where's that?"

Wade lowered his eyebrows. "West Texas."

* * *

**A/N:** Now we know why Gemini kidnapped Joss. But what we don't know is where Wade came up with West Texas. However, if you read Cpneb's BE,S1, you might have a clue. Next chapter, we dive into more of Wade and Joss's romantic relationship. Stay tuned!


End file.
